Picking up the Peices
by Sky's Limit5
Summary: After the Autobots are scattered, a group of my Ocs, hidden Autobots, try and find them. With the help of their charges, will the team succeed before the Autobot Hunter finds both the scattered Autobots and the hidden group? And will they be able to save Optimus's life?
1. William

Another plot bunny... *Sighs* I'm trying a new writing style that I saw in a book, "_The Book Thief" _Tell me how you like it..._  
_

* * *

An explosion in Jasper, Nevada. Giant alien robots. That announcement had made William Thompson stumble backwards, away from the TV. How was it possible?

That had been three days ago, and there were attacks everyday. Some to the north, toward the Washington state. Sometimes to the west, towards Washington D.C. Always towards Denver, Colorado. When he woke up that morning, it seemed like a normal day. But around 12:00...

"William. We want you to go down into the basement." His father, John said.

"Why?"

"Just do it." His mother, Sarah said. "And don't come up until we call you."

William looked between them. "But..."

"Don't argue." John said. There was a look of desperation on his face, a look William had never seen before. That made William turn and head down the stairs to the basement.

***A quick look at the basement***  
**There was a TV, a Playstation,**  
**A few chairs, a pool table, a **  
**few more regular tables, and**  
**a pink beanbag chair.**

William went over to the TV and sat down in one of the chairs. He sat there quietly for a moment, listening to his parents moving around upstairs. He reached for a Playstation controller, but stopped. He wasn't in the mod to play.  
He stood and sat down in the beanbag chair, which had belonged to his sister.

***Quick Note***  
**His sister, Tracey**  
**died two years ago**  
**in a car crash. His**  
**mother survived **  
**with a broken leg.**

William stared at the floor for a while, uncertain what to do. Finally, he decided to rest his eyes...

-00000-

He had fallen asleep. He sat there for a while, before realizing how quiet it was. And the layer of dust on the floor. He stood and walked over to the stairs, dust floating up with each step. he made it and looked up. He could see the sky.

He ran up the stairs, clouds of dust flying up as he burst out and stumbled. He looked around. His home, his city. Destroyed. He went through the rubble that had once been his home.

He found two charred skeletons. John and Sarah. William knelt between them, bowing his head. He didn't cry, though. Not since Tracey had died...

-00000-

He felt the ground shaking before he heard it. Footsteps. Giant, heavy footsteps. William didn't look up until they stopped. He saw one of the alien robots, standing to the side.

***The Robot's Appearance***  
**It was silver with purple**  
**on its shoulders, legs, **  
**and arms. The lights**  
**where it's eyes would**  
**be were purple. It had**  
**two things sticking **  
**out it's back.**

The robot took a step toward William. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" It asked with a feminine voice.

"I'm fine." William said hoarsely.

The robot moved forward and knelt beside him. "Were these your creators?"

"What are creators?"

"I'm sorry, parents."

William nodded. "Yes, they were..."

"I'm sorry... What is your design- name?"

"William."

"I'm Crystalstar." She was quiet for a moment. "Come with me, William."

"Why?"

"My friends and I can keep you safe. And we could use your help."

"With what?"

Crystalstar lowers a hand, gesturing for William to climb on. He did.

"You will find out when we get to where we are going. It is not safe to talk here." She slowly stands before turning and walking away. When William requested it, she turned and they both looked back at the devastated city. Then she walked on, William in her hands.


	2. Sarah

I'm trying a new writing style that I saw in a book, "_The Book Thief" _Tell me how you like it..._  
_

* * *

Sarah cursed the desert as she raced from boulder to boulder, using them as cover. She had lived in Mission City, a city close to Jasper, Nevada. Her city had been one of the first have been destroyed.

She ducked behind one boulder, kicking up sand. She cursed again. Why had she run away? She would rather be dead than hiding from the giant robots that had destroyed her home: the Decepticons.

_***A Short Look on Sarah's Life***_  
_**Her parents had been**_  
_**killed during a bank **_  
_**robbery. She went from**_  
_**foster home to foster**_  
_**home. In a previous**_  
_**home, in a forest, **_  
_**she had learned**_  
_**how to survive in the**_  
_**wild. Living in the**_  
_**desert didn't help.**_

She slowed as she saw destruction in her path. Where was she? Then she saw the sign: Jasper, Nevada. City limit. She was heading back to where this trouble had started.

She ducked down when she heard the sound of an engine. Could it be a Decepticon? A car drove slowly past.

_***The Car's Appearance***_  
_**It was all silver.**_  
_**There was an odd**_  
_**symbol on the front.**_  
_**Not a Decepticon.**_

The car turned off the road and parked a little ways away. Sarah took a step back as a man stepped out of it. The man started forward.

**_*The Man's Appearance*_**  
**_He was about 6' in height._**  
**_He wore bluish/silver_**  
**_jeans and a long sleeve_**  
**_silver shirt. He had silver_**  
**_hair. And bright, green eyes._**

"Stay back!" Sarah took a pocketknife she carried out of her pocket. "I'm warning you!"

The man put his hands up in the air as he came closer. "I don't want to hurt you. Who are you?"

"Why should you care?" Sarah asked.

"Because you are here. This city was evacuated, yet you are still here."

"I came from Mission City."

"Mission City?" The man exclaimed. "You survived that attack?"

"Yes." Sarah said hotly. "Who are you?"

"I can't say that here."

"Fine." Sarah puts the knife back in her pocket, turns, and starts walking.

"Wait." She suddenly felt the man's hand on her shoulder. "You can't go that way."

"Why not?"

"Because. That's the way the Decepticon base is."

Sarah reels back, crashing into the man. "W... What?"

"Yes. Come with me, you'll be safe."

"How?"

The man's voice drops to a whisper. "I'm an Autobot. The enemy of the Decepticons. My friends and I will protect you."

Sarah thought for a moment before allowing the man to lead her toward the car. "I'm Sarah."

"Silverstrike." The man said. "I'm Silverstrike."

* * *

A white car was driving along in underground tunnel. It heard voices as it came to a branch-off, so it turned and headed that way.

"Don't worry, Optimus. I'll go find Ratchet."

"No." Optimus said. Before he could say anymore, he and Smokescreen heard the sound of an engine.

Smokescreen stood and aimed his weapons toward the direction he determined the engine was coming from.

A white car came around a turn and drove up, slowing as it approached.

"What's a human doing down here?" Smokescreen asked himself.

Then the car transformed. Smokescreen powered up his weapons.

**_*Information on the New Arrival*_**  
**_She was a pure white femme_**  
**_called Winterstorm. She had_**  
**_white optics. She was a _**  
**_medic-in-training. She had _**  
**_a silver Autobot insignia_**  
**_on her right shoulder._**

"Don't shoot!" She said, holding her servos in the air.

"Who are you? What are you doing down here?" Smokescreen asked.

She opened her mouth to answer, but she noticed Optimus at that moment. "Oh no!" She ran forward and knelt beside him. It was at that moment Smokescreen noticed the Autobot insignia on her shoulder.

"You're an Autobot?" Smokescreen asked, startled.

"Yes."

"Then why weren't you with us in the base?"

"That'll be explained later. We have to give him medical attention!"

"I'll go get Ratchet." Smokescreen said.

"No time! We have to get him to base."

"It was destroyed!" Smokescreen said. "We can't go there!"

She rolled her optics. "Your base was destroyed. Not ours." She starts to gently tug on Optimus's shoulders.

"No." Optimus groaned softly.

"Sorry, sir. I'm just following my orders."

"And they are?" Smokescreen asked.

"Find the separated members Team Prime, escort them safely back to base, and give them medical attention if needed." She looked at Smokescreen. "Let's go!"

With Smokescreen's help, they began to drag Optimus in the direction the femme had come from.


	3. Jessica

I'm trying a new writing style that I saw in a book, "_The Book Thief" _Tell me how you like it..._  
_

Warning! Spoiler alert at the end of chapter for Darkmout NV.

* * *

_"C'mon Jessie!" A young boy, Johnathan said, running toward the school. "You can't catch me!"_

_"Johnny, slow down!" Jessica said, racing after her younger brother. A plane flew overhead, but the two siblings didn't notice. **(Which was really too bad.)**_

_"No! You can't catch me!" Johnny said, running faster._

_Something landed a few feet away from the young boy. A silver and red robot with red eyes. A robot from TV._

_"Johnny!" Jessica screamed. The robot saw Johnny as he stopped. _

_It smirked and raised its right arm. There was a missile on it. Johnny turned and started to run back to Jessica when the robot fired it. "Jessie!"_

_"No!" Jessica screamed as the missile hit the ground behind him. Her brother and concrete flying through the air. A chunk hit Jessica in the head. Then, nothing but total blackness..._

Jessica jolted awake in her hiding place. She reached up and gingerly touched the bump she had gotten on her head from where the concrete hit.

"Johnny..." She whispered. She curled up into a ball. her younger brother. Dead.

She was hiding in one of the few bushes that remained after the attack. She had no idea why she survived.

***Why She Survived***  
**Someone had**  
**helped her. Who that**  
**someone is, I can**  
**not reveal just yet.**  
**You will find out later.**

She sighed as she uncurled and crawled out from under the slightly charred bushes. She stood and started down the destroyed street. She was uncertain which street she was on, but she figured it was somewhere near where she had been knocked out.

She heard the plane overhead and looked around fearfully for a hiding place. A pile of rubble was the closest spot. She ran to it and crawled her way inside. Just in time.

The plane drew close to the ground, then changed into a giant robot. Like the one who had killed Johnny. There were differences, though. Several differences.

** *The Differences Between the Two Robots***  
** The one who had killed Johnny was silver.**  
** This one was red with orange things on its**  
** back. There was a different symbol on its**  
** chest. It didn't have missiles on its arms.**  
** It had reddish-orange optics, instead of **  
** the plain red ones the other had.**

Sarah didn't trust the robot, though. She cowered closer to the other side of the rubble as it looked around.

"Hello?" It had a feminine voice. She looked over in Jessica's direction. "Are you alright?"

Jessica hesitantly crawled out. "Kinda."

The robot moved toward her, kneeling down a few feet away. "Are you hurt?"

"I have a bump on my head, but I'm fine other than that." 'I am not fine!' She thought. 'I watched my brother die in front of me!'

"What is your name?" The robot asked.

"What is yours?"

"Fireflight. Now will you tell me yours?"

"Jessica."

Fireflight took a small step forward. "Come with me."

Jessica immediately took a step back. "Why?"

"My friends and I can protect you. And a friend of mine can fix your helm. I mean, head."

Jessica looked at her hesitantly. "I guess..."

Fireflight gave her a small smile and transformed. "Hop in."

Jessica moved forward and hesitantly climbed into Fireflight's cockpit.

* * *

The three Autobots had made it to Winterstorm's base. It was a huge, Cybertronian ship in a large cavern. Winterstorm had brought Smokescreen and Optimus down several halls, making the young Autobot lost.

Optimus was currently on a medical berth in the ship's Med-Bay, on life support. Winterstorm had manually put Optimus in stasis.

"Will he be okay?" Smokescreen asked.

"As long as he is on life-support? Yes. But he can't stay on it forever."

"Then fix him!" Smokescreen said.

"I can't! I'm a medic-in-training!" Winterstorm exclaimed.

"What? Then what are we supposed to do?"

"Find Ratchet."

"Great." Smokescreen said sarcastically. "I thought you could actually fix him."

Before Winterstorm could retort, there was the sound of an engine in the halls. A lime green and black car skidded into the Med-Bay.

"Whoa!" Snokescreen said, backing away.

The car transformed. The mech had red optics, and a Decepticon insignia on his chest.

"A Decepticon!" Smokescreen took out his weapons.

"Wait!" Winterstorm said.

The mech cringed. "Oops. Forgot." The mech transformed, except he didn't change shape. Only his colors changed. He was now a red and light blue mech, with blue optics.

"Who are you?" Smokescreen asked.

"Topspin." The mech answered.

***Quick Look at Topspin's Past***  
**He had been a normal mech**  
**once, until he had been**  
**captured by Shockwave. The**  
**scientist experimented on him,**  
**giving Topspin the ability to**  
**change his colors. Topspin**  
**had managed to escape.**  
**Believing he was a monster, **  
**he tried to kill himself. At **  
**least, until someone came**  
**and offered him a chance**  
**on his team. You will meet**  
**that 'Bot soon. The last**  
**member of our little group.**

"Topspin?" Smokescreen asked.

"Yes. I'm a spy. I work for this group, but I also work for the Decepticons. At least, that is what Megatron believes."

"Okay." Smokescreen said, but he obviously didn't trust Topspin.

The mech sighed before looking at Winterstorm. "Where is the captain? I have important news for him!"

"Wait... Who?" Smokescreen asked.

"I'm not sure. I believe he has joined in the search to find the other Autobots. What is wrong?"

Topspin looked at Winterstorm. "Arcee and Jack have been found, but they fled and we have no idea which direction they have gone in."

"Anything else?" Winterstorm asked.

"Yes. Shockwave has arrived." Topspin said grimly, anger flaring in his optics..

"Shockwave?" Winterstorm asked, stunned. "I thought he was off-line!"

"Aparrently not."

"I know I am a lower rank than you, but you have to go back and figure out what is going on. How he survived on Cybertron that long, and what Megatron's going to do now that he's here." Winterstorm said, sounding worried.

"I will. Tell the captain what I said." With that said, he turned, transformed, and raced out of the Med-Bay.

"Shockwave?" Smokescreen asked, sounding confused.

"Yes. It's very bad that he is here."

"Who is he?"

"A Decepticon scientist. This isn't good..." She turns and exits the Med-Bay.

Smokescreen followed. "What about Optimus?"

"There is nothing I can do right now. He will be fine. I'm heading to the bridge."

"Why?"

"Because. When my crewmates return, that is where they will head."

"Oh. The why did Topspin come to the Med-Bay?"

"There was probably no one on the bridge. He knew I was probably in the Med-Bay, though. I'm not going to get involved with the search. Just in case."

"In case of what?" Smokescreen asked.

"The others find your teammates. And they need medical attention." Winterstorm answered. "I just hope we find them before the Decepticons do."


	4. Meet the Last Member

I do not own Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters. They are owned by Hasbro. I own my small team of Autobots, though.

* * *

Topspin, in his Decepticon form, quickly arrived in Megatron's throne room. "I'm sorry, Lord Megatron." He gave a low bow.

"You are late." Meagtron turned to Topspin, one of his most loyal followers.

Topspin stood, then looked at Shockwave.

Shockwave looked at him. "You have joined the Decepticons."

"Yes. It is where I belong." Topspin lied.

Shockwave gave a small nod before bowing his helm to Megatron.

"We heard you perished on Cybertron." Megatron said.

"Yes! As did we all." Starscream backed away from Shockwave slightly, nervous.

"Reports of my demise were greatly premature. A pair of Autobots infiltrated my facility on Cybertron, sabotaging my spacebridge. I gave chase, but failed to accurately calculate the outcome. I awoke in the rubble, blinded. It soon became clear I was marooned on our dead planet; with no means of communication. In time, I repaired my wounds and resumed my experiments. Until one day, my instruments detected a massive surge of unidentified energy. I traveled to investigate its origin; at the edge of the Sea of Rust, where I encountered your salvage team, and the smoldering wreckage of the Omega Lock. But this was not the rescue party I had anticipated so long ago. Leaving one unanswered question:" Shockwave and Megatron turn to look at Starscream. "Why was I left for scrap on at that time? Why?"

Starscream looked up at Shockwave in fear. "T... The explosion... It... It collapsed the power core chamber! The last thing anyone saw you doing was charging into the spacebridge portal. No one saw you come back out!"

"I find your replay to be... Logical." Starscream let out a sigh of relief as both Megatron and Shockwave turned and started walking away.

"But you will be pleased to know that I avenged your seeming demise by personally terminating the Autobot Cliffjumper." Starscream let out a chuckle.

"Careful Starscream. You may dislocate a landing gear by patting yourself on the back." Knock Out said sarcastically. Topspin had to hide a small smile.

"As Megatron's first lieutenant, allow me to welcome you back to the winning team." Starscream said, starting to follow Megatron and Shockwave.

Megatron stopped. "And allow me to clarify the new chain of command." He turned. "While Starscream will retain authority over the military operations, Shockwave shall be my first lieutenant in charge of all scientific endeavors."

Starscream's wings went down on his back. "So, you are saying we shall each report directly to you?"

"Affirmative." With that, Megatron turned and left with Shockwave right behind him.

"Completely logical, my liege." Starscream said, obviously not happy and Topspin had to hide a smirk.

-00000-

Crystalstar was walking down a tunnel, William still in her hands.

"Where are we going?" The human asked.

"Base. Where my crewmates and I stay. Here we are."

They took one last turn, and William looked up at the huge ship in slight awe. "Wow. You live here?"

Crystalstar chuckled softly. "Yes, we do." She enters the ship and heads directly to the bridge. Winterstorm and a strange mech were there. "Winterstorm?"

The mech spun to face her, taking his weapons out. "Who are you?"

Winterstorm looked up from the computer she was typing on. "Commander!"

"What is going on, Winterstorm? And who is this?" She looked at Smokescreen. "You may lower your weapons."

"This is Smokescreen, the newest arrival to Team Prime."

Crystalstar nodded. "I am Crystalstar."

"Friend or foe?" Smokescreen asked.

"Friend. Or I would have attacked you by now." She said, amused.

Smokescreen put his weapons away.

"Commander. Arcee and her human partner Jack have been traced by the Decepticons. I've got their last coordinates, but we are not certain which direction they have fled in."

"Then I will go find out." Crystalstar said, the wings on her back twitching. She looked down at William. "Do you wish to come?"

"Sure." William said, looking up at her.

"Who is this?" Winterstorm asked.

"I'm William. Crystalstar brought me here."

Winterstorm nodded. "Alright. Nice to meet you William."

Crystalstar turned and left.

Winterstorm turned back to the computer.

"How can the Decpticons not trace us here?" Smokescreen asked.

"Our ship has a cloak. Besides, we are deep underground. It will be hard for a Decepticon to track us here." Winterstorm answered. There were pedesteps in the hall, and both 'Bots turned to see who entered the bridge.

_***The Mech's Appearance***_  
_**He was a navy blue and**_  
_**white mech with sea-blue**_  
_**optics. He was somewhat**_  
_**a triple-changer, he **_  
_**transformed into a car**_  
_**and a small boat. There**_  
_**was a silver Autobot**_  
_**insignia on his chest.**_  
_**The leader of our**_  
_**little group: Navyship.**_

"What is going on here?" He asked, looking from Winterstorm to Smokescreen.

"Captain!" Winterstorm said, slightly startled.

Navyship nodded to Smokescreen. "You are the newest arrival, Smokescreen. Correct?"

"Yeah. How did you know?" Smokescreen asked warily.

"Our spy, Topspin. He told me of your arrival to Earth." He looked at Winterstorm. "Where did you find him?"

"He was in the tunnel closest to the Autobot base. With Optimus in tow."

"Is he alright?" Navyship asked.

"I have him on life support." She sighed, looking at the ground. "I'm usless. I can't help him. I need Ratchet!"

"You are not useless, though a more experienced medic would be helpful." Navyship said. "None of the others are back yet?"

"Crystalstar came back, but she went out again with a human she had picked up. She just left to see if she could track down Arcee and Jack."

Navyship nodded. "That's good. Anything else?"

"Who are you?" Smokescreen interrupted.

"Navyship. Leader of this little group."

"Okay. Thank you." Smokescreen said, nodding.

"And there is more bit of news." Winterstorm said, gaining Navyship's attention once again.

"That would be?"

"Topspin visited. That's how we knew about Arcee. He also told me some bad news."

"What is it?" Navyship asked, now sounding slightly worried.

"Shockwave has arrived here on Earth."

"That's not possible!" Navyship said, his blue optics flashing.

"It is. Unfortunately."

"Topspin will not like that."

"He didn't."

"Why not?" Smokescreen asked, interrupting them.

"There is a reason Topspin has the ability to change forms. He was captured and experimented on by Shockwave. He escaped later and tried to off-line himself, but I recruited him into our group. He has been our spy for about three years, as long as we have been here on Earth." Navyship said.

"That is a cool ability though." Smokescreen said.

"Yes, it can be." Navyship said, nodding.

"I hope Crystalstar finds Arcee and Jack." Winterstorm said, looking back down at the computer. Navyship nods, then the computer beeped and Winterstorm gasped.

"What is it?"

"Ratchet. I've got a picture of him, and a location!"

"I'll go get him." Smokescreen said, starting to the door.

"No." Navyship steeped in his way. He looked at Winterstorm. "It would be best if she went. You could be easily recognized by the Decepticons. They do not know we are here, so she will go."

"Captain-" Winterstorm started to protest.

"Go. You will do fine." Navyship said. Winterstorm nodded and left the bridge.


	5. Ratchet and Bumblebee

I do not own Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters. They are owned by Hasbro. I own my small team of Autobots, though.

This is a short chapter, but I guess it's just a filler.

* * *

Winterstorm drove through the tunnels, excited. She had located Ratchet, and he could help Optimus. She took another turn and slowed as she started up a steep slope to the entrance of the secret tunnel.

She transformed when she came to a dead-end. Going to the right side of the wall, she opened a secret hatch, revealing a screen, and put her servo on it. It scanned her servo before opening the wall for the dead-end. She transformed again and drove out, the door closing behind her. The sun was going down.

"I should get there in about an hour." She said to herself and drove off in the location Ratchet was.

**~An hour later~**

Winterstorm drove quietly into the junkyard.

"There IS no one else Ratchet! Just us. Just the team!"

"Wait." Winterstorm said driving up.

Ratchet and Bumblebee turned when they heard the car, and the voice.

:What the?: Bumblebee asked.

Winterstorm transformed. Raf ducked behind 'Bee and Ratchet as Bumblebee took out his blasters and Ratchet took out his blades.

"Wait!" Winterstorm said, holding her servos up. "It's alright!"

"Who are you?" Ratchet asked.

"Winterstorm. Medic-in-training on the ship Nexus." She answered.

:Nexus?: Bumblebee asked.

Winterstorm nodded. "An Autobot ship."

"You're an Autobot?" Raf asked, peering out from behind Bumblebee's leg.

Winterstorm nodded, then looked at Ratchet. "I need your help."

"With what?" Ratchet asked.

"Optimus." Winterstorm said.

:Where is he?: Bumblebee asked, lowering his blasters a bit.

"Our base. He's on life support, and I can't do much to help him."

"Why not?" Raf asked.

"I'm a medic-in-training. My mentor was killed before we crashed onto this planet; before I finished my training."

:Then let's go!: Bumblebee said, looking at Ratchet.

The medic's optics narrowed. "And how can we trust you're an Autobot?"

Winterstorm seemed to sag. "I should have figured you wouldn't trust me..." She said softly.

Ratchet sighed as the two Autobots put their weapons away. "Lead the way."

Winterstorm brightened when Ratchet said that. "One of the entrances into our base is an hour away. Then it's another thirty minutes to our actual base."

"What does that mean?" Raf asked.

"I'll explain when we get to a safe place." Winterstorm answered.

Ratchet and Bumblebee paused before transforming, and Raf climbed into Bumblebee. Winterstorm turned and transformed, before starting to drive. Ratchet and Bumblebee followed.

-00000-

Topspin watched Shockwave come back through the spacebridge.

"Here, my liege. The Ultimate Autobot Hunter."

A Predacon exited next, and Topspin's red optics widened as he took a step back. The Autobots were in _**big**_ trouble.


	6. Finding the Rest

I do not own Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters. They are owned by Hasbro. I own my small team of Autobots, though.

* * *

Topspin watched the Predacon fly away, fear clutching his spark. The Autobots situation looked bleak, but he banished that thought. They could do this. They can fight this beast. And, deep down, he felt they could defeat it...

-00000-

Crystalstar was flying through the sky, William inside her cockpit.

"So... When we find your friends..." William started.

"I do not know them. We only know about them." Crystalstar interrupted.

"So when we find them, what are we going to do?"

"Convince them we are allies. Then offer to bring them to base."

"And if they don't want to come?"

"They don't have to. It's just an offer." Crystalstar stated.

Much to their surprise, a ship suddenly flew past them, with something on top of it.

Crystalstar cursed and went into a dive roll, immediately strapping William in.

"What the hell?" William asked. "What was that?"

"A ship. And I have no idea what that thing was." Crystalstar said, starting to speed up. As they watched, whoever piloted the ship turned upside down and crashed whatever was on top of it into a mountain, knocking it off.

"Wow." William said as they watched it tumble-down and become buried in rocks.

"Yep." Crystalstar said, speeding up more to follow the ship.

-00000-

"Ultra Magnus, sir!" Arcee said. "Something's following us!"

"A 'Con!" Bulkhead said.

"What?" Jack asked, worried.

"Don't worry, soldiers." Ultra Magnus said, and started to turn the ship around.

-00000-

"Um... Crystalstar?" William said. "Why are they turning around?"

"We are following them." Crystalstar pointed out. "They will want to know why, as I don't have an Autobot or Decepticon signal. I probably should-" She broke off when the pilot started to fire at them.

"What the!" William exclaimed as Crystalstar dodged the shots. "Why are they firing?"

"They don't know I'm an ally! As I said, I don't have an Autobot signal!" Crystalstar flipped around and started flying away from the ship.  
"Now what?" William asked panicked.

"Let me think for a click!" Crystalstar exclaimed.

But she didn't have a click. They were fired upon again. This time, Crystalstar didn't have time to dodge, and it hit her left wing. She started to fall.

"Crystalstar!" William cried.

Crystalstar transformed and flipped onto her back in mid-air, hugging William close to her chest in her servos. She hit the ground, directly on her wings. Hard. She groaned in pain, going limp on the ground.

"Crystalstar!" William said, hitting her chest. "Come on! Get up, get up!"

Behind them, the ship was landing.

"Crystalstar!" William said again.

Her optics looked at him, a dim purple. "W... William... I... I'm fine..." She said, her optics flickering.

"You are not fine!" He whispered softly. "Come on, Crystalstar!"

He didn't notice the 'Bots coming up behind them.

"Young native?" He spun around at the voice to see a red and blue Autobot behind him.

William trembled and hopped off Crystalstar's chest. Immediately, two 'Bots moved forward- a green one and a white one. They went right beside Crystalstar.

"Wait!" William cried. "She's your friend!"

"I've never seen this femme before." The white one said.

"You wouldn't! She and her team have been hiding out on this planet, not getting in touch with anyone! Her name's Crystalstar!"

"Th... That's enough W... William..." Crystalstar said. Everyone's attention turned to her as the green Autobot helped her sit up. "I'm Cr... Crystalstar. S... Second-in-c...command of the sh... ship Nexus."

"How can we trust you?" Arcee asked.

Crystalstar shifted so that the Autobot insignia on her left shoulder showed.

A human girl, who had been hiding behind the Autobots, gasped. "You're an Autobot!" She exclaimed, running forward.

"Miko!" A boy exclaimed.

Crystalstar smiled, her optics flickering again.

"I apologize. We did not know you were an Autobot." The red and blue mech said.

"Th... That's fine..." Crystalstar murmured. She sent a quick, undetectable SOS to the ship before falling unconscious.

"Crystalstar!" William cried running forward. The green mech held out a servo.

"We have to find Ratchet. He could fix her."

"I had the signals of the doctor and the scout. But they vanished some time ago." The red and blue mech.

"Ratchet and Bumblebee." Arcee said.

-00000-

"Captain!" Winterstorm exclaimed, Bumblebee standing beside her. Raf was sitting on a computer, out-of-the-way.

"What's wrong?" Navyship asked, he and Smokescreen turning to her.

"I've got an SOS from Crystalstar!" Winterstorm said.

"Crystalstar?" Raf asked as Bumblebee beeped questionably.

"My second-in-command." Navyship said quickly. "What are her coordinates?"

After Winterstorm relayed the coordinates, Navyship left with Bumblebee.

"I never get to do anything." Smokescreen muttered.

"I know how you feel." Winterstorm said sadly.


End file.
